One Day
by Silena Malfoy
Summary: One day, he will be able to tell her how he really feels.  One day, he will do the right thing.  One day, she will accept him, and forgive him for all he has done.


**One Day**

One-shot. Dramione. 7th year during war.

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing, only the plot.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Mudblood." The foul word that I hate to say to her, but know I have to. That foul word that makes her hate me even more. It breaks my heart, just saying that one, stupid word. And hers as well. One day, I won't have to say it to her anymore. One day I won't have to see her crestfallen face look so sad from just that one filthy word.

One day, I will be able to stand up to my father, and tell him I honestly don't give a shit about blood purity. One day, I won't have to act like I care about it. One day, I won't have to put up an act everyday just to please others.

One day, I will be able to act like my true self. One day, the world will know that Draco Malfoy is not truly a Death Eater, follower of the Dark Lord. One day, they will know the real me.

One day, I will be able to tell Hermione Granger that I don't hate her. One day, she will forgive me for all that I have done to her, and all that I have said to her. One day, I will be able to tell her I actually really love her.

One day, I will be able to tell her that she is truly beautiful. One day, I will be able to ask her on a date. One day, I will be able to become her boyfriend.

One day, I will be able to buy her gifts that she loves and will cherish. One day, her friends will forgive me, and learn not to hate me. One day, her friends will be able to accept me.

One day, I will get down on one knee, and ask her to marry me. One day, she will smile at me with tears in her eyes, and say she will always be mine.

One day, I will stand at the altar, and say "I do". One day, she will tell me "I do" as well.

One day, I will be the father of her child. One day, we will live happily together.

But today, I have to pretend like I hate her. As I stand in front of a mirror, staring at my face, I wonder who I really am, and who I have become. I wonder if it is really worth it. I wonder if I have made the right decisions.

If I could go back, I would take it all back. I would take it back to the first time I ever called her a Mudblood, the first time I made her cry. I would become a better person, and not care what my father thinks. I would not look up to him as an idol.

The problem is, I can't go back, only forward. I cannot redo all my mistakes in life, or take back the things I have said or done. I can try my best to make up for what I have done, and only hope it is enough.

While staring at myself in the mirror, I look over to my bed, where a silver mask and dark robes are sitting out, just waiting for me to put them on, and fight against the one I love. I walk over, pick up the mask, and throw it as hard as I can across the room. It smashes against the wall, and quickly falls to the ground.

I know that what I am doing is wrong. I also know that if I did not fight against Potter and the Order, I would be killed. I will do whatever it takes to survive. I walk over to the silver mask, and pick it up. I turn it around in my hand, inspecting it.

Is it worth it? I wonder. If I were to go and find Hermione Granger right now, apologize for all my mistakes, and say I want a chance to redeem myself, would she take me in, and let me fight against my family? These thoughts roll around in my head, turning the wheels inside my head.

If I ever want my "One day" to come true, today seems like the day to do it. With the Final Battle quickly approaching, and people choosing sides with every minute, I will have to make my decisions soon.

After a few more minutes of going back and forth in my head, I know what I must do. I grab my wand, and disapperate, letting my heart take me where I need to go. I only hope some of my "One Day's" will come true today, and the one I actually truly love will forgive all that I have done.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: Hi! Thanks for reading! This will be my second story ever written. I have no idea where this idea came from for this story. Just kind of came to me, and I wrote it down! Hope it is good… Not quite sure if it was! But please review and let me know how I did! **


End file.
